


I've been saving all my summers for you

by vodkadreams



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Curses, F/F, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkadreams/pseuds/vodkadreams
Summary: Sansa works at a museum and her life is pretty normal. But after this particular day, it will never be again.It’s after her lunch when they come by. With them a painting of a figure she thought she would never see again. Once upon a time the Targaryen’s ruled all of the known world. But now it seems like they’re erased from history.But Sansa remembers. So when the painting of the last Targaryen queen is stolen, she will do anything to get it back…
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, daensa
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	I've been saving all my summers for you

**Author's Note:**

> One cursed to live forever, the other to be born over and over again. The witch said that they would never meet again. 
> 
> But when Sansa years later is reminded of what used to be; things change. A valuable painting is stolen and Sansa will do everything to get it back.

The painting does not do her justice. The silver-haired beauty is nothing like how the real-life person used to be. Her purple eyes are too cold, her skin drawn too pale. The clothing she wears doesn’t exactly match the clothing she really used to wear. The painting is fake, or at least not painted in the time it claims it’s from. 

Sansa, who now goes by the name of Mary, shakes her head in disappointment. The two siblings who so joyous had brought the painting they had found in the attic of their just passed away parents, share a worried look. 

“I am sorry. The painting is not what it says it is.” After her sentence, she can see how their faces fall. They probably thought to make some coin, and they still will. But not as much as they thought they would make. 

Sansa’s colleague Nina takes a step back to take in the painting better. “Yeah, I can see it too. The painting style isn’t how they used to paint back in the day.” 

Sansa nods in agreement. “We can test the paint if you want, but it seems to me, that this paint is created at the beginning of the 19th century.” 

Nina scribbles something down on her notepad, probably a reminder to herself to contact the lab. 

“So, it’s worthless?” The younger sibling asks. Sansa looks away from the painting, giving the girl a smile. 

“No, it still has value. Paintings of the Targaryen family are still rare. Even ones that were not painted in the right era.” Sansa answers. 

Sadly, she isn’t lying, a lot of the Targaryen portets were burned or destroyed over time. When their reign had ended after the violent murder of Daenerys Targaryen, people had wanted to forget about the family as fast as they could. Sansa leans closer towards the portrait of the young queen once again. Her eyes are scanning the painted face. The painter must have repainted an older painting. The details are too precise to come from just oral description. She wonders if the other painting still exists. The creator of this painting isn’t well known, she doesn’t recognise its style. That will probably make the painting worthless as well. 

“We have to discuss its exact worth with the curator, but I am guessing it will be around 8000 euros.” Nina then says. Sansa turns around. “We can also of course test the paint, if the test comes out positive, it will be worth a lot more.” 

The siblings agree to that. It will take the lab a week to determinate if the painting is as old as it says it is. Nina takes the siblings to the office, to tell them what the procedure will be if they wish to sell it. Sansa stays behind with the painting. 

It’s been so long since she saw a painting of the Dragon Queen. There is only one painting of Daenerys Targaryen left and it’s not being exposed in the museum she works for. The painter did not do a good job, but he did his job well enough for Sansa to feel sick in her stomach. Sick with sadness and longing. Sansa almost wants to touch the painting, trace her index finger over her face, her hair. But she can’t do that. There are cameras everywhere and she will taint the painting if she does so. 

Most people of her age ‘stan’ singers, actors, models or other influencers. Sansa is obsessed with a historical figure. She knows everything that is to know about Daenerys Targaryen. From the way she had grabbed power to the way she had died. The world may had wanted to erase all that reminded them of the Targaryen’s, but it never really could. Sansa being living proof of that. 

She remembers Daenerys Targaryen as if it was last week they had seen each other for the last time. Sansa remembers every part of her first and only life. It’s her curse, to live forever without seeing her last love ever again. To be a timeless being without the promise of ever dying. It was her punishment for loving the enemy. When they had killed Daenerys, they had cursed her with immortality. 

Only if she meets Daenerys Targaryen again, the curse will be broken. But they will never meet again because the blonde had died. Sansa had given up a long time ago anyway. The only thing she can do now is to make sure people won’t forget about the Targaryen’s.

Sansa forces herself to stop thinking about her past. She adjusted so well, no one ever suspected she is more than she says she is. She takes one last look at the painting before she dials the number of the lab. She doubts it is from the time period the siblings hope it comes from. But it doesn’t hurt to get to know more about the era it comes from. Either way, it was someone who cared enough about the Targaryen’s to make a painting. 

After her call with the lab, Sansa meets Nina and the siblings again in the lobby. They’re filling in a form that says they agree to the tests. 

“The lab will get the painting tonight. We will call you when we have to results.” Sansa tells them. Nina writes down both hers and Sansa’s e-mail addresses. “If you have questions, you can always e-mail us. But I must say Mary knows more about the Targaryen’s than I do.” Nina winks at her. Sansa doesn’t feel ashamed, she just smiles. “That’s right.” 

She walks them to the door, shaking first the younger sibling’s hand. When she gives the eldest one her hand, he opens his mouth again. 

“It really isn’t worth more? Daenerys Targaryen is quit the mythical queen! Haven’t you heard the stories? They say she conquered the kingdom with the help of three dragons.” The eldest sibling suddenly asks. 

Sansa laughs, “I am not a historian, but I am sure the dragon part is a myth.” She let’s go of his hand, opening the door for them after. She watches the two disappear through the glass door. 

“Dragons, pff. If Daenerys Targaryen really had dragons, she wouldn’t have ended up as she did.” Nina had turned her back on Sansa, watching the front desk. Sansa laughs, her hands go up to her blonde hair. She dyes her red roots every month. She had also cut it short last year. She thought it fitted her face better. 

“I wonder where those stories come from.” Sansa follows her colleague to the office behind the front desk. There are two desks crammed in the small space. Sansa’s desk is cleaner than Nina’s. But Sansa never had been chaotic. 

Nina sits down in her chair, checking the time on the round clock that hangs above the door after. It’s four o’clock. Meaning they both will have weekend in an hour. 

“No one really knows where myths come from, Mary.” 

Sansa doesn’t sit down behind her desk. She wants to inspect the painting one more time before she has to go home. 

“I wonder how this particular myth survived. We all know the Targaryen’s weren’t loved. This myth shines them in a better light than they perhaps deserve.” 

The tea they were drinking before the siblings came in, is cold now. But Sansa still takes a sip from her mug. 

“Maybe they just wanted to give all the noble families from then a magical creature. The Targaryen’s and their dragons. The Greyjoy’s and their krakens and the Starks and their direwolfs.” 

Sansa shrugs. “You’re probably right.”

Nina is typing something on her computer, probably sending a confirmation e-mail to the siblings. Sansa looks at the clock one more time. There isn’t anything left she has to finish today, so maybe she can take off earlier. 

“I’m going to check if the painting is being stored correctly.” 

Nina looks up from the screen. “And I think I’m going to leave early today. Are we still meeting up tonight for drinks?” 

Sansa nods. “Yeah. Text me when you’re ready.” 

\--

If she thinks back on all the years she lived, she thinks this might be her favourite period. But Sansa tells herself this every decade or so. Probably because things are always changing, and most of the time for the better. Arya would’ve loved living in this time period. A time where women are not fully equal to men, yet. But if you live in the right country, you can do whatever you want. Arya would’ve loved wearing jeans and would probably cut her hair very short.

Sansa sighs, she rarely thinks about the siblings she lost. She doesn’t think there are relatives around either. The Stark line had died out over the years. Even the female line no longer exists. 

It makes her feel a little emptier when she really thinks about it. That’s why everything that reminds her of what once was, is precious. Even if it’s not from the time she aches for. 

Painted Daenerys stares at her like her she knows exactly who is standing in front of her. The violet eyes are painted too dark, her lips are too thin. But it is Daenerys, nonetheless. Maybe the painter found a descendant and decided to pretend it was the dragon queen herself. Or maybe the girl was named Daenerys too. Sansa doesn’t know, she always thought there was no Targaryen’s left when her queen had died. 

“So, the dragon queen has returned.” Sansa turns on her heels, a smile on her face before she sees who said the words. It’s Tommy, one of the security guards. “Let’s hope for the family she did.” 

Tommy lets out a whistle, searching his pockets for what Sansa knows is candy. “Is it worth much?” 

“Only if it’s real.” 

He offers her a yellow-coloured candy, lemon flavour probably. Tommy knows what her favourite is. She takes it gladly. “Doing anything exciting this weekend?” 

Sansa nods, unwrapping the candy while doing so. “Drinks with Nina tonight. And we all know how having drinks with Nina ends.”

Tommy laughs, probably remembering the last Friday afternoon drinks they did. It ended up with Nina having to sleep over at Sansa’s place because she lost not only her keys, but also her phone and wallet. 

“Have a nice night Mary, I’ll see you Monday morning again.” 

Sansa waves Tommy goodbye, not thinking for the first time how lucky she is to have colleagues she has now. 

\--

That night Sansa is dressed in blue and grey. Honouring a family that no longer exists, or at least not officially. It is twenty-three minutes before ten when she leaves her apartment. She lives in Paris and fall fell early this year. It’s only the beginning of October, but the temperature is already cooler than last year. They predicted rain for tonight too. 

Sansa lives pretty much almost in the city centre, so she doesn’t need to call a taxi. Most of the time she just walks. The café she is supposed to meet Nina is only a ten-minute walk. 

Nina of course, is too late. So, Sansa just orders ahead for the two of them. Five minutes after she got their drink, Nina arrives with an apology Sansa laughs away. Their nights always go like this. Nina is most of the time late and Sansa rarely is mad because of it. Nina is a good friend, and she likes to be around her. She is all easy smiles and sarcastic remarks. 

It’s a little after midnight when she gets a call from the museum. The alarm is going off and no one from security is picking up their phone. Sansa promises to take a look, they’re close anyway. 

They are tipsy when they leave the bar and the rain that is pouring from the sky isn’t helping either. With unsteady steps, the two friends bring themselves to their workplace. Nina complains they should be paid extra for this. Sansa her answer is lost in the noise that comes from the building. 

The glass door is broken, and the alarm is still going off. There already is a police car standing in front of the building. 

“Hello, my name is Mary Simons, and this is Nina Beamonde. I work here, someone called me to check up on things.” Sansa shows him her ID-cart. The officer takes Sansa in for a second, before looking at his colleague. There are more people making their way to the museum, trying to figure out what is going on. “Let’s go inside.” The officer says, looking at the phones that are pulled out. 

Inside it’s a mess. There is broken glass everywhere, she can smell that something had been burning. She looks further and further until… 

Sansa clutches her chest; her heart is pounding against her hand. She is suddenly out of breath. Red lights go off, the echo of the alarm is ringing in her ears. She can feel Nina grabbing her arm. “Mary? Mary, are you alright?” 

Sansa is shaking, and Nina who is still holding her arm lets out a shocked sound when they see what lies on the floor. 

It’s Tommy the nice security guard, the one who always has the kindest smile and extra candy for the children in his pockets. With a slashed throat, he lies in a puddle of already cold blood. 

Next to him, in his own blood, there is something written. Both Sansa and Nina don’t need to step closer to see what it says. Even in the flashing of the red light, it’s clear. 

_Sansa Stark, does the North truly remember?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find moodboards on my tumblr (stupidocupido), you can also talk to me there! 
> 
> Fic title comes from the song Froot by Marina


End file.
